Wes Davoun
Sound technician and audio engineer, Wes felt obliged to leave civilian life and join the military when his favorite band broke up. With an excellent knack for communications technology he was promoted into the STEAL teams ("Special TEchnologies And Logistics"), and volunteered to join the Success rescue mission in order to track down a slippery old friend who had left to colonize Auriga with Wes's original copy of the classic "Dust My Room" vinyl by the Trolling Stones. Overview Wes Davoun is a dedicated operator, and the only hero to have Operate at level 1. He has a number of special abilities that let him buff his allies globally while operating, gaining different bonuses depending on which module he's operating. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: Pistol Armor Device Hero ID: Strategy Getting more resources earlier is the main way to make the game easier, and Wes makes this trivial by being the only hero to have Operate at level 1. Basically this means an entire extra floor of almost double one resource which can easily snowball into an advantageous position. If that wasn't enough, Wes also has access to many unique or rare abilities that are equally powerful - and all are floor-wide! Special Transmission most notably allows him to provide useful (and powerful) passive effects to all teammates even when he is in far away rooms. Knowledge Is Good helps other operators. Good Morning Auriga enables teammates to quickly reinforce vulnerable rooms, and is one of the best actives during the crystal run alongside Winter Just Came. But perhaps his most powerful ability is Urgent Call, which forces the next room to spawn a positive event with a hero being the most likely outcome! This is huge - having almost guaranteed heroes every floor to recruit or just guard their room goes helps a ton and should not be underestimated. It is quite possible to get Wes to level 6 for Urgent Call before the 4th party member is even recruited, saving valuable time. It is easily one of the most powerful abilities in the game. Just be aware that unlike finding a hero naturally, enemy waves are still able to spawn during Urgent Call. Don't get taken by surprise. Wes suffers from the weaknesses of many operators - he is fragile and a very poor combatant. Since nearly all of his abilities are floor-wide this isn't always a problem, but it sure bites when Wes is forced to defend by himself. And while he gets Operate very early, his wit is outclassed by many others even with Knowledge is Good. That said, it is often better to have resources early than more resources later. Story Events Wes is involved in the following events: *N/A Quotes When found in a dungeon: * “This place drives me crazy. Even the scary shrieks and groans are out of tune." * "Radios? Telephones? If it goes "beep" or "boop", I can make it do be-bop." * "Any Trolling Stones fans here? I was their sound guy until they went disco..." When opening a door: * "The signals I'm picking up don't qualify as music. they're not even 'noise'." When repairing a module: * “It’s not so bad. I’ve seen boy bands do worse to nice hotels." * “I can’t believe how you people treat your equipment." * “Of course I can fix it. And of course you'll trash it again." When low health: * "Don't pick on me. I'm just tech support!" When carrying the crystal: * “It’s… it’s singing to me… And it’s off key.” * “I should have left it. It’s the only thing down there that works." Notes Wes Davoun was added (alongside Zugma Walker and Sasha Chokyo) in the Rescue Team paid update on Nov 24, 2015. Category:Hero